Offenbarung
by Andrea83
Summary: Eine erfundene letzte Begegnung zwischen Jamie und John Grey.


Meine erste Geschichte.

Die Charaktere gehören der wunderbaren Diana Gabaldon.

Die Geschichte mir.

Hoffe es gefällt euch und ich bekomme ein paar Meinungen ;)

Offenbarung

Es war ein heller sonniger Tag im Mai als Lord John Grey zu Pferd das Tor von Helwater passierte.

Er war gekommen um ihn zu sehen...war gekommen um Jamie Fraser das letzte Mal zu sehen.

Als er vom Pferd stieg und es einem der zahlreichen Stallburschen übergab,von denen Jamie einer war,sah er ihn schon von weitem.

Das rotblonde Haar das ihm bis in den Nacken reichte glänzte in der Sonne..der relativ schmale Körperbau hinter dessen sich ungeheure Kraft verbarg.

Jamie war gerade mal so groß wie er selbst,etwa 1,78 und konnte sich doch so viel problemloser als er,auf ein Pferd schwingen,selbst wenn es nicht gesattelt war.

`Das liegt an deiner furchtbaren Büroarbeit´ dachte er und lief jetzt mit gemütlichen Schritten auf ihn zu.

Er wollte alles so lange herauszögern wie möglich..ihn so lange beobachten wie er konnte und den Augenblick genießen wenn er ihn ansah.

Jamie kümmerte sich gerade um Star,sein Lieblingspferd,einen braunen Wallach.

Nachdem er ihm die lange Mähne gestriegelt,und den Sattel aufgesetzt hatte,bückte er sich um ihn festzuschnallen.

Dabei spannte sich sein weißes Hemd um seine Schultern und man konnte in der Sonne fast das silbern schimmernde Netz von Narben erkennen dass sich über seinen gesamten Rücken spannte.

`Dazu hast du auch etwas beigetragen´ dachte John und erinnerte sich voller Ekel an den Tag zurück an dem er ,als Gefängniswärter,gezwungen war Jamie nach einem harten Regelverstoß im Gefängnis von Artsmuir auspeitschen zu lassen.

Während er ging,nahm er nervös das gerollte Schriftstück das er dabeihatte von einer Hand in die andere.

War dies doch der Gegenstand den Jamie für immer von ihm trennen würde und es wahrscheinlich unmöglich machte ihn je wiederzusehen.

Ihn vor der Deportation nach Amerika zu bewahren und stattdessen bei Freunden seiner Familie unterzubringen war also doch nur eine Notlösung gewesen.

Etwa zwei Meter von Jamie entfernt blieb er stehen.

Seinem Wunsch entsprechend für immer hier zu stehen und ihn anzusehen kam es ihm vor wie eine Ewigkeit.

In Wirklichkeit waren es höchstens zwei Sekunden bis Jamie ihn ohne sich um zu drehen begrüßte.

Nachdem er selbst ihn begrüßt hatte hielt er es für besser alles schnell hinter sich zu bringen,`bevor ich etwas sehr dummes tue´ erinnerte er sich selbst,und bat Jamie dafür an eine abgelegene Stelle des Anwesens nicht weit entfernt vom See.

Er war leicht nervös,wie immer wenn er Jamie gegenüberstand.

Auf dessen fragendes Gesicht hin kam er gleich zur Sache.

John räusperte sich,stellte sich mit dem Rücken zur Sonne und sagte:"Ich habe entdeckt das dein Name auf einer der Deportationlisten im November steht und ich habe deshalb mit einem Freund aus London gesprochen und..."

Jamie nickte und unterbrach Grey:"Dann werde ich wohl meine Sachen packen..und..John du solltest wissen das ich dir sehr dankbar dafür bin dass du mich so lange davor bewahrt hast und..."

Grey schüttelte den Kopf und winkte ab:" Halt,halt!Ich war noch nicht fertig! Dieser Freund war mir einen Gefallen schuldig und er hat gute Kontakte also hat er mir das hier ausgestellt."

Grey überreichte Jamie die gerollte Nachricht und beobachtete ihn während er es mit verwirrter Miene öffnete,entrollte und las.

John versuchte sich jede Bewegung,jeden Gesichtsmuskel,jede Regung seiner Augen,seine Kupferroten,in der Sonne glänzenden,im Wind wehenden Haare zu merken,sodass er diese Bewegungen jederzeit in seinem Gedächtnis abrufen konnte.

Schon als er Jamie das erste mal im Gefängnis von Ardsmuir in diesen schäbigen,grauen Kleidern mit den schweren Eisenketten um die Handgelenke,deren Abdrücke immernoch zu sehen waren,gesehen hatte-schon da hatte er ihn sehr anziehend gefunden.

Und als er ihn dann bei Abendessen und gemeinsamen Schachpartien,die nur dem Wohle des Gefängnisses dienen sollten,besser kennengelernt hatte,hatte er gemerkt das dieser Mann nicht nur bemerkenswert schön,sondern auch intelligent,kultiviert,liebenswert,mutig und über alle Maßen außergewöhnlich ist.

An einem Abend beim späten gemeinsamen Schachspiel war ihm seine Liebe,die ihn vorher als seltsame Mischung aus Verwirrung und Sympathie begleitet hatte,bewusst geworden und er hatte den Versuch unternommen zu ergründen ob seine Hoffnungen gänzlich umsonst waren.

Doch kaum hatte er seine schmale Hand auf Jamies große und vernarbte Rechte gelegt,schon war diese verkrampft und erstarrt als wäre sie zu Eis gefroren.

Zuerst hatte er gedacht das Jamie sich möglicherweise unsicher fühlte weil er als Gefangener und Grey als Gefängnisleiter keine Zukunft hätten.

Dann hatte er Jamies Hass auf Engländer im Sinn. Danach dachte er das dies einfach nicht Jamies Neigungen entsprach.

Dann wurde ihm klar das vielleicht beides dahintersteckte.

Auch wenn es nicht untersucht wurde und öffentlich nicht geduldet wurde war es doch so das einige Gefängniswärter und hochangesehene Offiziere in Verruf geraten waren weil sie des öfteren schottische Häftlinge unnötig bestraft,gefoltert und sogar vergewaltigt haben sollen.

Das Jamie einmal Opfer eines solchen Verbrechens geworden sein könnte,mochte Grey sich gar nicht denken.

Jedenfalls war nach diesem Abend alles was eine Freundschaft hätte werden können zerbrochen-endgültig als Jamie durch eine Lüge John dazu gezwungen hatte ihn bestrafen zu lassen.

John war immernoch verletzt darüber das Jamie vor den versammelten Offizieren behauptet hatte ein gefundenes Stück Tartanstoff sei seines gewesen.

Grey musste natürlich etwas unternehmen,er konnte die Sache ja nicht vor den Anwesenden auf sich beruhen lassen.

Dann riss ihn Jamie aus seinen Gedanken:"Das muss ein Irrtum sein. Ich habe keinen Treueeid auf den König geleistet und werde es auch nie!Demnach kann ich auch nicht begnadigt worden sein."

Grey wunderte diese Reaktion nicht im geringsten. Er hatte sie erwartet,also musste jetzt auch alles raus.

"Ich wäre nicht hier wenn es ein Irrtum wäre." antwortete er simpel.

Jamie blickte ihn sprachlos an,hob dann das Pergament in die Höhe und fragte:" Ich bin also begnadigt,kann nach Schottland zurück und das alles ohne eine einzige Pflicht?Ohne Treueeid?"

Grey nickte:"Wie gesagt,dieser Freund war mir einen Gefallen schuldig."

Jamie lachte. "Was hast du getan? Seiner Familie das Leben gerettet oder so etwas? Das er dir so einen unfassbaren Gefallen tut."

John grinste und schüttelte den Kopf:" Nein,ich...ich habe ihn einmal in einer,naja,gesellschaftlich nicht gerade akzeptierten Gegend gesehen," sagte er und ließ keine Fragen offen was er meinte."Und ich versprach ihm seiner Frau nichts zu erzählen was mir offen gesagt nicht schwerfällt-würde ich mich doch selbst verraten."

Er begann langsam hin und her zu laufen um die angespannte,seltsame Situation zu überspielen.

Jamie war völlig verunsichert,was schon etwas heißen sollte,nickte perplex und murmelte:"Ah,verstehe."

Für ein paar Sekunden liefen sie still nebeneinander her,dann ergriff Jamie das Wort:"Hör zu, du hast mich hiermit vor dem sicheren Tod bewahrt und wenn ich auf der Überfahrt nicht gestorben wäre,hätte ich meine Heimat wohl sehr,sehr lange nicht mehr jetzt bin ich dank dir völlig frei,ich..."

Grey lächelte leicht und winkte ab:"Schon in Ordnung..ich ..ähm...Du weißt was ich fühle."

Er blickte Jamie ernst an und erkannte Unsicherheit und einen Hauch von Anstrengung als müsste er unangenehme Gedanken vertreiben.

Doch Grey der sichergehen wollte das Jamie alles wusste bevor er sich für immer verabschiedete,fuhr fort:"Und...der Gedanke dich zu Hause in Schottland zu wissen,anstatt tot oder totunglücklich in einem fremden,fernen Land,ist...beruhigend für mich...Und es war ja auch nicht wirklich schwer zu erreichen,also gehe zurück nach Schottland."

Jamie atmete laut aus und fuhr sich durch die roten Haare.

Er drehe sich einige Momente von Grey weg um ihn seinen inneren Kampf nicht äußerlich sehen zu lassen.

Dann wandte er sich wieder John Grey zu und sagte ganz sachlich:"John,ich fühle mich verpflichtet dir zu danken und da ich dir nichts anzubieten habe außer einer Sache...biete ich dir mich an."

Grey blickte Jamie verwundert an,runzelte die Stirn und fragte:"Moment,das habe ich jetzt sicher falsch verstanden. Du bietest mir was?"

Jamie räusperte sich. Er wollte überhaupt nicht was er da anbot aber er wollte Grey danken und dabei weder beleidigend noch zu direkt klingen.

"Ich biete dir als Zeichen meiner Dankbarkeit mich an...du weißt schon."

Für einen Moment glaubte Grey er habe sich verhört,dann dachte er,er habe es falsch verstanden,dann rastete es ein und er lachte kurz auf um Jamie danach zu fragen:"Verstehe ich dich vollkommen richtig wenn ich festhalte,das du mir gerade deinen Körper zu meiner..Verfügung stellst? Als Zeichen deiner Dankbarkeit?"

Jamie Fraser nickte.

Grey lachte noch einmal auf,lief ein Stück weiter und murmelte etwas vor sich hin.

Jamie lief los und als er neben John angelangt war fragte er:"Und? Willst du mich?"

John blieb wieder stehen,musterte Jamie mit einem prüfenden Blick.

Dann blickte er auf den See,als ob die richtigen Worte die er brauchte darauf geschrieben standen.

Er wandte sich langsam wieder Jamie zu und sprach mit Bedacht gewählten Worten und völlig ruhig.

Dennoch konnte man seine Emotionen in seinen Augen lesen.

"Das ist wohl das beste und zugleich seltsamste Angebot das man mir je gemacht hat.

Und so sehr ich auch versucht bin es anzunehmen,mal abgesehen davon wie sehr ich es mir wünsche,ich kann es nicht annehmen."

In der Pause die er nun machte konnte er Jamies Gesicht Erleichterung lesen.

Dann fuhr er leise,aber mit fester Stimme fort:"Jamie,ich liebe dich wahrscheinlich bis an mein Lebensende aber ich kann die Erleichterung in deinem Gesicht sehen,genau wie ich damals deinen Ekel sehen konnte,an dem Abend beim Schachspiel. Und ich weiß,wenn auch nur vom Gefühl her,das dass was wir tun würden für dich unerträglich wäre und das könnte ich dir nicht antun."

Ein langes Schweigen bestand nun zwischen den Männern,dann ergriff Jamie wieder das Wort:"Ich bin erleichtert...ich habe mich damals nicht vor dir geeckelt. Ich war nur überrascht und wurde durch deine Berührung ohne Vorwarnung von Erinnerungen heimgesucht...Ich bin vergewaltigt worden..vor drei Jahren im Gefängnis...von dem Hauptmann des Districts in dem ich vorher gelebt habe."Jamie atmete schwer aus und räusperte sich ehe er fortfuhr."Er hat es ein paar Jahre vorher schon mal versucht und weil ich damals abgelehnt habe ließ er mich zwei mal in einer Woche auspeitschen. Ich habe es dann doch getan...um das Leben meiner Frau zu retten." Er machte wieder eine Pause." Du bist der einzige der das weiß außer ihr."

Wieder schwiegen die Männer eine Weile und liefen derweil zurück zum Anwesen.

Vor der großen Pferdescheune blieben sie stehen.

Grey nickte Jamie zu:"Es tut mir leid." Seine Stimme klang wie eine Mischung aus Schmerz und Zorn,aber trotzdem aufrichtig und ruhig.

Jamie winkte ab und verschränkte dann die Arme vor der Brust:"Es ist nicht deine Schuld..ich bin dir dankbar John,"er hob kurz die Schriftrolle hoch die er immernoch in der linken Hand trug."Hierfür und auch dafür das du es nicht.. ...ähm ..ich würde dich ungern als Freund verlieren."

Grey grinste:"Ich dich auch,aber wenn du nach Schottland zurückgehst und ich nach London,dann werden wir und nicht mehr sehen Ausserdem muss ich...ähm..meiner Familienverpflichtung nachgehen und endlich heiraten. Also...leb wohl."

Er streckte Jamie unsicher die Hand entgegen,nicht weil er fürchtete Jamie würde sie nicht ergreifen,sondern vielmehr weil er sich nicht sicher war ob er die Berührung ertragen konnte,nur um dann wieder loslassen zu müssen.

Jamie ergriff seine Hand und drückte fest zu.

"Alles gute John und..."

"Leb wohl!" unterbrach John,ließ seine Hand los und lief davon.


End file.
